


Surprises

by stvrrk



Series: rolleigns au [7]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrk/pseuds/stvrrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASED on the au: “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face” </p><p>-</p><p>roman is gonna surprise seth with an engagement ring for christmas that the whole family knows about, and seth's got a surprise for roman as well, the whole family is in on that too. Also it turns out a four year old CAN keep secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> i was like "oh my god" when i read this prompt (even though i did stray away from the plot of it, im thinking this turned out better anyways. Yes i did make seth's parents hhh/steph and yes his siblings are randy and the bellas (people put them as his cousins all the time so i decided to change it up ha) its just easier this way anyways lmao   
> also sorry if mpreg isnt your thing, its mentioned here. also, i WILL be rewriting this one for the fic :)

Seth always loved Christmas. Seeing Tyler ripping open his presents and the utter joy on his face, made him the happiest man alive. And this time it was even more special now that Roman was in the picture. Seth subtly spoiled him constantly, even if it was tiny things like a back rub or even just making him lunch, and he couldn’t wait for Roman to see his gift tonight.

The little family were sat in Seth’s parents’ living room, playing a board game with Seth’s siblings. Tyler was pretty much attached to Brie’s lap, but from the looks of it, Brie didn’t mind at all. It was almost midnight, midnight is when they open gifts, and Roman’s heart was going to burst out of his chest it felt like.

Roman was proposing to Seth tonight. He didn’t care how cheesy it was to propose to your significant other on Christmas, he really didn’t. Randy gave him the idea to place it in a lot of boxes, making it seem like it was a big gift. Randy only gave Roman the idea because he loves pissing his little brother off and he knows this will get him mad.

“Papa, can you tell me the time?” Tyler asks, holding onto Brie’s hands as he laid back on her.

“It’s 11:57. You got somewhere to be?” Ro asks, and everyone laughs at his comment.

“No, papa.” Tyler says, crossing his arms. “All those presents are waiting to be opened by me.” He says, pointing at the tree across the room.

“All of those presents aren’t for you, bud.” Randy tells him, moving his game piece on the board. Seth’s parents make their way into the room, sitting on the couch behind the small group. Ty gets up from Brie’s lap to cuddle with his grandma on the couch.

“Ugh, Ty! I can’t believe you would leave your partner hanging like this!” Brie jokes, and Tyler just laughs at her.

“That’s Seth’s son for sure.” Nikki says, giggling with Brie and Seth’s mouth hangs open. “Hey, don’t look too surprised. Don’t forget all those times you abandoned us when we played games as kids.”

“Hey now, let’s not bring up the past. I’m a changed man now.” Seth tells the twins, holding his hands up.

“What’s the time now?” Tyler interjects, getting up from his spot on the couch and wrapping his arms around his papa’s neck. Roman shows Tyler the time on his phone, reading past midnight and Ty gasps.

“Papa, daddy, it’s time!” Tyler knew tonight was the night. Roman stayed true to his word and let Tyler know before everyone that he was proposing to Seth. Also, it turns out the kid can keep a secret, Roman wasn’t sure he could.

“Okay, bug calm down.” Seth tells him, while picking his boy up and bringing him to the tree across the room.

As everyone was gathering around, Steph and Hunter started sorting the presents out by whoever’s name was on the tag. They did this every year, pass the presents out to the kids before they even got to their own, making sure everything was given to them before grabbing their own.

Roman sat down next to Seth, his heart pounding even harder. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Seth’s face when he finally got the actual present. Roman didn’t think he was going to get that many gifts but he was wrong, one from randy, one each from the twins and even one each from Seth’s parents. Seth’s gift was the biggest one for him though, same the other way around too.

“I think you should open the big present last, daddy.” Tyler says, holding up a different gift in front of Seth. Everyone was opening their presents and having conversations and when Roman opened the present from Steph, there was a card with it.

Roman,

            I never get a chance to tell you this so I’ll just write it here. I want to tell you thank you. Thank you so much for coming back into Seth’s life and changing it for the better. He never used to come around but now that he’s with you, his spirits are lifted and he’s around more often. He even fights with his siblings less. I know you’ll never do this, but Hunter told me to mention it, please don’t hurt him like the last one did. He didn’t deserve that. This is far too long for just a little note, so again, thank you for loving Seth. We love you.

                                    Love,

                                                Steph and Hunter.

Roman looked up from the note and caught Steph’s eye, they exchanged smiles and continued on with opening their presents. Roman opened his other gifts and when he got to Seth’s, it was a Xbox One (explaining Randy’s gift, which was a video game, he was a little confused since he didn’t have that console, but it all makes sense now) and a little envelope taped on the front.

Roman didn’t even notice when the room got silent as he opened the envelope. It was a thin paper, plain white, until he turned it around. He wasn’t expecting anything, maybe just a “Merry Christmas, I love you” note, but it wasn’t that. It was an ultrasound. Roman looked up from the picture to find everyone staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

Seth looked on as well, his lip trapped between his teeth. He’d just found out his week, and he decided to wait for this to tell him. Tyler knew as well, so it turned out Tyler was keeping more than one secret.

“Come here.” Roman says, pulling Seth in and pressing their lips together. When they pulled away, Ro still had the biggest smile, clutching the photo in his fingers still.

“I can’t believe it.” He whispers, looking down at the little peanut on the paper. “I love you, Seth.”

“Love you more, Rome.” Seth whispers back to him.

“Daddy!” Tyler yells, breaking up their moment and everyone laughs. “Time to open papa’s gift!”

Seth pulls the box toward him, tearing the paper away and opening the box to find yet another wrapped box.

“Okay…” He said, his voice trailing off at the end. He pulled this paper away too and opened the box to find the same inside. The boxes were getting smaller, but Seth’s anger was growing by the minute. Finding yet another box made him groan and almost toss the thing away.

“What the hell, Roman?” Seth asks angrily, unwrapping another box. But this time inside was a small velvet box. Seth’s hand clutches over his mouth to conceal the gasp coming out. Roman’s smile grew along with everyone else’s as Seth pulled the box out. He opened it to reveal a platinum ring with a center band of diamonds.

“Still mad at me?” Roman asks, grabbing the ring from the box and holding it up to Seth. Seth shakes his head at Roman’s question with a huge smile.

“Marry me?” Roman asks softly, and Seth nods rapidly, catching his lips in another kiss.

“A million times, yes.” Seth tells him after they pull away and Roman slides the ring on his finger. A perfect fit.

“Can’t believe they made Christmas about them.” Nikki huffs as a joke, and Seth shrugs. He doesn’t think this smile he has is ever going to go away, and he doesn’t even want it to.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt pre read so sorry for any mistakes. let me know what you think!! :)


End file.
